Undeserved Grace
by Lady Of Light 4 the elves
Summary: A MUST READ**** This is the prelude to my *BIG* series!! Warning: Contains Attempted suicide!!!


Undeserved Grace  
By The Lady Of Light  
  
Kernel *in form of lioness*: Her Grace the Lady of Light does NOT own Digimon, but she does own Grace. Also she is not making any money off this.  
  
Kernel paused Oh and this is a must read for later stories.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"I just think you and I are going in completely different directions, Ken." Yolei apologized. "Right now,... maybe it would be best if we saw other people.  
Ken nodded stiffly, his heart too shattered to object. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ken stood by his bathtub, preparing to end it all. Today, he had seen Yolei and Izzy kissing in the park. He just couldn't take it anymore! He slashed at his wrists with the razor blade. As he was losing consciousness, he swore a blinding flash lit his room. Then he saw nothing. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Grace looked down with pity at the young man before her.  
She leaned down to inspect the damage. Then she smiled. He had been in such a fervor as he sliced, he only nicked the veins.  
Carefully she lifted him and carried him to the portal. He still needed treatment for those wounds. Then stepping through, she disappeared in a brilliant flash. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
When Ken awoke, it was dark outside. He swore loudly. He wasn't supposed to be alive! He looked around. He was near the mouth of a cave. Then, he looked down. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and this blanket he had kicked off. He reached for it.  
That was when he noticed the bandages. They were the reason he was still alive. He started to undo them.  
"It wouldn't do to undo what our doctor friend has done." A female voice said from deeper in the cave.  
He grabbed the blanket to cover himself. "Wh-who are you?"  
A young blonde woman stepped forward. "Grace; and you better not try to kill yourself again. I had a time dragging you back as it was."  
He looked down. "I wanted to die."  
"Wanted? You still do. But as long as you are here, you won't."  
Ken's head came up "Who says?"  
Grace shook her head. "Look around you. Do you really think me or my friends will let you die?"  
Ken snorted. "Do you know who I was? I was the Digimon Emp-"  
"I am well aware of who you used to be. The key phrase being used to be. You may not deserve my help, but you've got it, whether you want it or not."  
A small black digimon rolled to Grace. "The darkness is fading."  
Grace smiled. And Ken was taken back by the sight of it. She really was quite beautiful... almost like an angel...  
Grace turned to see Ken's eyes upon her. She blushed self consciously. "Is it safe then?" She asked the digimon.  
The digimon nodded and hopped away.  
Grace took Ken's arm and began to unwrap the bandages from his wrists.  
"Wait!"  
Grace paused, looking into Ken's eyes.  
"Umm... thanks."  
"For what?" Grace tipped her head back to see Ken better in the dim light of the cave.  
"For... for saving me from myself."  
Grace smiled as she continued to unwrap his wrists. "No, thank you for reminding me who I am."  
Ken smiled back and they both leaned forward almost kissing, and-  
BAM!!! A light rushed around Ken, taking him back home.  
Ken woke up on the bathroom, surrounded by his blood. He looked down at his wrists. There were two white scars on either wrist. He smiled and began to clean up the mess before his parents got home. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
Ken had just finished cleaning up the blood and flopped into a chair.  
RIINNGG! RIINNNGG!  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Ken, look its Yolei. I just wanted you to know I really screwed up when I broke up with you and I was hoping we could get back together again. And-"  
"You were right, Yolei. We are going in different directions." Ken said quietly. "I've moved on. So should you."  
"Why I never-"  
Ken hung up on her, a small smile hovering over his face. *I have to find her. I have to find Grace.* *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Lady: This is a bit of a prelude to my series about the Digidestined attending college in America. And Grace is a human, just so you know. Kernel *snorts* Lady: What? Kernel: Couldn't you have Ken and Grace kiss? I mean would it be so bad- Lady: Yes. There will be more Ken and Grace in the series. And there will be appearances by the American Digidestined. Kernel: Well, what are you waiting for? Get writing!!! Lady: Until next time... 


End file.
